


In Between and After The Hidden World

by YogisPipHTTYD



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Hiccstrid children, spoiler httyd 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogisPipHTTYD/pseuds/YogisPipHTTYD
Summary: Title explains itself. SPOILER ALERT! I have not seen the Hidden World, but I have seen many (illegal) clips posted. These oneshots take place, and explain those clips. Enjoy!Rated T-M: language and selective sexual content, depending on if you read between A/Ns in the middle of a chapter. But if you skip between them, then you're good.





	1. Our New Life Together

He didn’t know how to feel, or what to feel. The only word that could come close to even sum up what he was feeling was love. Overwhelming love and joy. The tears rimmed the edges of his eyes and he couldn’t seem to look away. No. He didn’t want to look away. He couldn’t.

Astrid walked elegantly down the aisle. Hiccup had never seen her in a dress, but he swore that she looked like a goddess in her pure, white gown. A white cloak was clasped by two metal pieces in the front. And on those metal pieces were engravings of a Deadly Nadder. Then on her head, a crown of baby pink flowers adorned her loose hair.

They both beamed when she finally made it the rest of the way to him and her father left her side. They stood facing each other, Gothi standing between them as the officiator. With her written words, they were married. Before them stood a statue of Stoick, letting them feel as though he were watching their grand occasion.

Gobber stepped up to the podium to read Gothi’s words aloud. “Do you, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of Stoick the Vast Haddock, and Valka Haddock, take Astrid Hofferson, daughter of Arvid and Thialfi Hofferson, to be your lifelong partner? To be your chiefess? To share your life with her forever and always? And to be the father of any and all children she bares?”

Hiccup didn’t hesitate. He nodded with a smile toward Astrid. “I do.”

“Do you, Astrid Hofferson, daughter of Arvid and Thialfi Hofferson, take Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of Stoick the Vast Haddock, and Valka Haddock, to be your lifelong partner? To be his chiefess? To share your life with him forever and always? And to be the mother of any and all of his future children?” Gobber asked Astrid.

She looked to the ground for but a moment, before looking back to Hiccup with a smile and nodding.

Hiccup then held out his hands for her to place hers in. and when she did, he stroked the backs of her hands gently. That’s when Gothi placed two gold and white pieces of cloth over their joint hands. And with that, their marriage was sealed, only to be broken in the halls of Valhalla.

Joy overflowing inside them, they sealed their binding with a heart-searing kiss. Nothing had ever felt so right. No kiss had ever felt as perfect as this one. For six years they had been one on the battlefield, always knowing the other’s plan; now, they were one in life. Their lives were now bound into one. Nothing and no one would ever break them apart.

 

That night…

 

A/N: So I don’t want to ruin this oneshot for anyone with a sex scene that they don’t want. So if you wish to keep this an innocent fic to your mind, skip this scene. I’ll put an A/N where it’s over.

They were both beyond nervous, as they stepped into his bedroom. They’d been together in his room before, but never as a married couple, and most certainly not with the rights that came with being married. Now they had that option that wouldn’t taint them.

He looked over at her, chewing on his lower lip. Taking a cautious step forward, he rested his hands on her waist and pulled her close. Leaning down, he kissed her ever so lightly. But it quickly grew into more, as she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss.

“Do-do you want to?” He stuttered, breaking off the kiss for a brief moment.

She smiled softly. “You know I want to, but do you?”

He nodded. “Yes. I want to do with my wife, what I couldn’t do with my girlfriend.” Not waiting a moment more, he pressed his lips to hers once more, letting his passion and need for her take over. Humming softly, he took his kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. Meanwhile, his hands started at the laces on the back of her dress.

When he finally had the soft silk fabric loose, he pulled the shoulder down and gently kissed the soft, freckled skin of her shoulder. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” He mumbled next to her ear. And with those words, he picked her up and carried her over to his bed.

Her breath quickened and she shifted nervously. “I…um…I-I’m kind of…um…scared. I’m kind of scared.” She admitted with dark cheeks. The fearless Astrid Hofferso- Haddock was just that, fearless. She never got scared or intimidated. But she had also heard the rumors from the older women; how much sex and childbirth hurt. And while she was ashamed to admit it, she was scared that they might be true. But she also knew that with Hiccup she could be free to express herself.

He smiled gently and kissed her forehead as he stroked her cheek. “I’ll be gentle, milady. And if it hurts too much, just tell me. It’s ok to be afraid, ástin mín. I don’t want to hurt you. So, if it does hurt too much, I won’t hesitate to pull out, alright?” At her nod, he smiled again and then took her back into a kiss.

They went slow, allowing themselves a chance to get used to everything, exploring places their hands had never dared to venture as an unmarried couple, clothing they had never seen or touched before, thus had no experience with. When it came to untying her breast bindings, Hiccup had a hell of a time with the damned laces that seemed to be knotted together messily.

She laughed softly. “Here, let me.” She sat up and turned her back to him so that he could look at the mess of knots the laces were in.

Gulping down the knot in his own throat, he reached out his shaky hands to start undoing the laces. It only took him a minutes, being able to see the conundrum that the laces were in. When the bindings came loose, he braced himself for when she turned back to face him. With her bindings now gone, she would be left completely naked, and he wasn’t sure how he would react to seeing her.

But when she turned around, the only thing that ran through his mind was-

“Beautiful.” He whispered. “You-you’re so…beautiful, Astrid.”

She smiled sheepishly. “Thank you.” moving closer, she hooked her fingers in the band of his pants. “Now you.” And biting her lip, she dragged them down his hips slowly. Her breath caught when his pants were gone and she was left to stare at him.

Red crawled up his neck and cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck. “A-a-am I-?”

“You’re perfect.” She interrupted him. She knew that even after all these years, he still questioned if he was good enough. He questioned his perfection. And though she hated that about him, she was comforted that she could, and would, make him feel different. She didn’t want him to feel anything but perfect.

He sighed with relief, before he eased her back down on the face of the bed and rested lightly on top of her. Brushing her bangs out of her face, he placed his mouth over hers in effort to try something that would drown out any pain she may feel. And with that, he slowly pushed into her. He moved as slow as he could, wanting as little pain to come to her as possible.

She gasped and pulled out of the kiss. “Gods.” She whispered.

He looked to her in worry and held her head lovingly. “Are you ok?” He asked.

She nodded, shutting her eyes tight. “Just-just a minute.” She croaked.

He waited until she told him it was ok. When she did, he went a little deeper and then paused again. They continued like this until he was fully inside her. And when he was, he waited again. Slow and stead, he moved to pull out and then went back in. He moved into a steady, rhythmic pace of moving his hips.

They panted against each other’s skin. Her hands gripped his freckled shoulders, and her head was buried in his stubbly neck. He held the small of her back as well as her damp head and nuzzled his nose in her blonde hair.

In just minutes, as they had had no experience in sexual activities, they found their release in each other and moaned softly. Taking a minute to catch their breath, he waited before pulling out and rolling onto his back.

 

A/N: Alright, you guys that want to skip a sex scene, you’re clear now.

 

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. “I love you, Astrid Haddock. My wife.” And they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next morning, they went out the village, and were greeted by all the people who had been there to support them. All congratulated them. Women asked Astrid if she was in pain, and she answered honestly. She was in slight pain, but not to the point of feeling like complaining about it.

Men, smiling cheekily, asked Hiccup how ‘the night was’. And he was slightly annoyed, feeling like they were asking about a prize one found one hunt or something of the sort. He didn’t like how it was placed against Astrid, but he answered them anyway, in wanting for them to just leave him alone. The night was wonderful, and Astrid was the most beautiful woman he knew there to be.

For the most part, they spent their day either trying to get away from all the stares and all the questions, or in the backroom of the forge, kissing heatedly and even making love on the bed placed in the corner. What could they say? They were a newly wedded couple.

They knew that marriage was going to be a challenge. Why would they think it to be easy? But they were in this together. And they knew that as long as they worked together, it would all work out. They were each other’s greatest gifts. Nothing could change that.

:::

How was it? I know I have wanted to see a Hiccstrid wedding for HTTYD: THW, and I was so stoked when I saw that it would happen, and I had to write a oneshot for it. Hope you like my filling in of the spaces. Can't wait for the next one. Peace out people!


	2. Miracles Happen

She was getting annoyed. Beyond annoyed. Horrendously annoyed, no pun intended. She and Hiccup had been married for four months now; and within that first month, the women of the village had started sneaking glances not so subtle glances down to her stomach. ‘What good is she if she doesn’t give him an heir?’ ‘Do you think she’s barren?’ ‘Maybe he’s going to take a mistress to have an heir.’

Oh, that last one had really angered her. So much so, she had marched right over to the woman that uttered the sentence, got right up in her face, and told her off; saying that unless she had the guts to say that in front of her face, as well as Hiccup’s, she had no damn right to spread such an awful rumor around the village.

But being honest with herself, she had started to silently question whether or not she was barren. She wanted to have a baby, as she knew Hiccup did too; and they had been trying for three months. But with not having a result yet, it made her slightly nervous. Which was why she was currently on her way to Gothi’s.

She hadn’t talked to Hiccup about going to see Gothi about her fertility, she didn’t want him to worry or tell her that she was being silly for listening to the hens. So even though she wanted him with her, she didn’t tell him, and just left right after he went out for his chiefly duties.

Taking a deep breath, she rapped three times on the door of Gothi’s healing house. She jumped when the small woman swung the door open and stared blankly up at her. She looked away and rubbed her arm nervously. “Um…I-I need to ask you something in private.” She stuttered.

Not saying a word, as she hadn’t in years, Gothi turned and led Astrid inside. Locking the door behind them, she gestured the chiefess over to one of the beds, having her sit down. Writing in some sand she spread over the floor, she asked Astrid what she was in need of.

“Hiccup and I have been trying to have a baby for three months, but we haven’t gotten any results.” She read Gothi’s reply and nodded. “We know it takes time…but…some of the women have been spreading rumors about the two of us and it’s making me really uncomfortable. No! This is not because I think I’m barren. I mean…I guess I might be a little worried…but it’s not the reason. I just wanna know if there’s something going on that could be preventing me from getting pregnant.” She told the old woman.

When Gothi told her to lay down, she did so, and pulled her shirt up. She waited impatiently as the elder examined her. It seemed to take a lifetime, and when she was finally told to sit up again, she did so quickly. “So?” She inquired.

‘You’re not pregnant. It might be difficult to get pregnant.’ Gothi wrote in the sand.

Astrid gulped and choked on tears she refused to let spill. “B-but I’m not barren? Right?” She whispered.

‘I don’t know.’

That response sunk in her stomach. Unable to say anything, she just nodded and got up to leave. She went straight home and collapsed into a chair at the table. As soon as she did, she broke down and sobbed into her hand.

That was how Hiccup came home to find her. He could hear her wrenching cries from the front door, and immediately feared the worst. Racing to the kitchen, he knelt next to her and cupped her cheeks lovingly. “Hey. Hey. Hey. What’s wrong, my darling? What’s the matter? Astrid, talk to me.” He begged her.

She rested her head on his shoulder and tried to ease her cries. “I-I went to see Gothi today.” She whispered.

He encircled his arms around her and rocked her gently. “Ok. Why?”

“I heard some of the women talking, and I was worrying, because we’ve been try for three months, that I might be barren. G-Gothi told me…she doesn’t know if I’m barren or not, but it may be hard for me to get pregnant.” She sobbed.

He froze and tears rose to his own eyes. “O-oh.” He didn’t know what to say. In the three months since starting to try for a baby, he had eagerly waited for the day Astrid would smile broadly and tell him she was with child. He wanted a baby- no; he wanted children with Astrid. He knew, for years now, that he wanted her and her alone, to be the mother of his children. He didn’t want another woman. But now, the thought that they may never have children, loomed over him like an old ghost.

That didn’t mean he didn’t still love her though. Gods he loved her so much. No matter if she couldn’t bear any children, he loved her with all his heart. She was his wife, after all. He wouldn’t have married her if he didn’t love her.

She pulled away from him though and wiped her red eyes. “Hiccup…if I can’t give you an heir…you know what will need to happen.”

He frowned and glared hard. “Don’t say that, milady. Alright, one: I don’t care about the whole ‘producing an heir’ thing. I couldn’t care less about that. Two: do I want a child? Yes. I do want a child; but not if it’s not with you. Astrid, you’re the only woman for me. I could never sleep with another woman just to have my desire met, and the village happy. If…if we can’t have a child…then I’ll appoint someone as heir. But I will not, I cannot, take a mistress. I won’t do that to you.” He stroked her cheek and brushed away a tear under her eye. “Hey, I love you, dearest. Even if we can never have a baby.” Leaning in, he pressed his lips softly to hers.

The tear-mixed kiss quickly led to desperation; and he picked her up out of the chair to take her upstairs, to their bedroom.

 

Six months later…

 

Astrid was beaming as she sat in the rocking chair beside the fireplace. She held some yarn, and knitting sticks in her hands, trying desperately to work on her knitting skills. She’d never been one for domestic lifestyle, but it was different now.

Hiccup could be heard at the door as he came back from his routine day. “Hello!” He called out to her.

“In the living room, babe!” She called right back.

He beamed as he turned the corner of the living room and spotted her. “How was your day, love?” He mumbled after kissing her ever so softly.

She sighed. It wasn’t an exasperated or irritated sigh; more a content and happy sigh. “It was good. Yours?”

He shrugged. “Usual. People bitching and whining about the most trivial things. But no matter. So, what are you knitting? Moreover, WHY are you knitting? You never knit. You have repeatedly stated how much you hate it. I fail to see how you could have a good day when you are openly and willingly choosing to do something you hate.” He said knowingly. They may have only been married a year, but he’d known her for a lot longer.

“I’m knitting clothes.” She told him.

“Ok, but why?” He asked again.

“They’re baby clothes.”

“Wow! Fish and Ruff sure didn’t waste any time!” He laughed as he went to stand in front of the fire and rubbed his hands to warm them. The winter had been mean and bitter so far. He knew he needed gloves, he just didn’t have the time to stop…well…anywhere.

“They’re not for Fighlegs and Ruffnut.” She whispered.

He paused, seeming to think on her words, before turning around to her again. His eyes brushed over her, glazing over lightly with hopeful tears. “A-are-are you saying…?”

She smiled and nodded. “I’m pregnant, Hiccup.”

He stifled a sob as he looked down to her stomach and then back up at her. “Y-you’re pregnant? You’re really pregnant? We-we-we’re…we’re going to have a baby? Our own baby?” when she nodded again, he let his sob out into the air and knelt in front of her. Taking her hands in his own, he kissed her palms and buried his face in her lap. “I love you. I love, so much, Astrid. Gods, I love you.” He laughed and kissed her forehead. “We’re going to have a baby.” Cupping her cheeks, he surged forward to kiss her passionately.

Their kiss was filled with desperate passion and love. Tears mingled with their lips, giving it a salty taste. And when they pulled away, they both laughed joyously. Then he slipped back down to look directly at her stomach.

Pulling up her shirt a little, he ran his hand over her still flat stomach. “I can’t believe we made a baby. Our baby is in there.” Kissing her belly, he leaned his forehead just below her naval and couldn’t seem to stop smiling. “I love you already, little one.” He whispered. “You are mommy and daddy’s little miracle. I love you and your mommy so very, very much, baby.”

Astrid watched him with a smile. She knew that the past year, though he hadn’t said it, the thought of never having a child haunted him. He wanted to be a father. He wanted a whole houseful of children. The possibility of that never happening hadn’t wavered his love for her, but it had saddened him.

Now though, she knew, if this was to be their only child, he would be happy. He’d be happy with just one child. Because he was right; this baby was their miracle. She wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to give him children. Now, as she was at last with child, this baby was very much a miracle. And she knew, he was just made the happiest man in the world.

:::  
Whew! That took a bit to right. I wanted to give this just the right twist, with a heartfelt fluffy theme. Might be a little cheesy, but it was kind of what I was going for. Plus, other than the optional adult scenes I add, I really want this to be a family/friendly fanfic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter oneshot! Look out for the second one soon. Peace out people!


	3. A Baby Makes Three

Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

“She’s going to be fine, Hiccup.”

“What if she’s not?! What if she dies?! What if the baby dies?! What if they both die?!”

“You need to calm down, son.”

“Calm down? Calm down?! You want me to calm down when this could kill my wife or baby?!”

Valka chuckled softly and tugged Hiccup’s hand to make him sit on the chair next to hers. “Astrid is strong, love. If anyone can make it through two days of childbirth, it’s her.” She ran her fingers through his hair, which managed to sooth him. “Your father was the same way, when you were born. Oh, his father had to clobber him just to get him to stand still. It’s natural for you to worry, Hiccup. You wouldn’t be human if you were taking this lightly.”

He smiled. “Thanks, mom.” His fear didn’t die down completely, though it was soothed. After all, child birth was very hard on women, and it could kill them. He couldn’t bare it if Astrid died in there. He couldn’t imagine a world without her in it. He didn’t want to imagine a world without her in it.

Second of all, there was the fact that this was his first child. His worst fear was making a mistake that would damage his child. That was the last thing he wanted. He wanted this child to always know he loved them, even when they got into trouble. It made him so excited, but so nervous as well.

His thoughts were interrupted though, by an entirely new sound. Crying. A baby cry. HIS baby crying. His breath caught as he listened to the quiet cries coming from behind the door. Trudging slowly to the door, he prepared to open it, but was left standing as the midwife beat him to it.

Gerda, the midwife, smiled softly as she shuffled around him. “Congratulations, chief. Your wife and baby are waiting for you.” And with that said, she walked out of the house.

Hiccup gulped and looked to his mother, you smiled encouragingly. “Go on, son. Go see your wife and newborn.” She chided.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open wide and slipped in, closing it behind him. But he was once again robbed of oxygen, when he looked to his exhausted wife, who held a tiny, pink form in her arms. Their baby. He licked his lips and tried to regain right to breathe.

Astrid looked up to him and smiled brightly. Despite her disheveled state, she was absolutely stunning. Her damp hair clung to her neck and forehead, but her eyes were full of life. “It’s a girl.” She whispered. “Come meet your daughter.”

He choked when he heard the gender of his and Astrid’s baby. A little girl. Gods…he had a daughter. A little daughter. Willing his feet to move, he came up beside Astrid and stared down at the little girl that laid still in her arms. Taking a shaky breath, he reached out and gently took her into his own arms, lifting her up to rest in the crook of his elbow. She was so small and soft.

Little tufts of auburn hair splayed over her small head; and when she started to open her eyes, he noted they were the same blue as Astrid’s. He also noted that she had his lips and face and eye shape, and Astrid’s nose and ears. A perfect mix of them, their little miracle.

“She’s perfect.” He said first. Holding her up, he pressed a light kiss to her soft forehead. Then he just stared.

“You ok there, chief?” Astrid chuckled.

He let out a beat of air. “I don’t know. I think I’m in love.” He said. And it was true. While it had taken time to actually fall in love with Astrid, he fell head over heels in love with his daughter in less than a millisecond.

Astrid laid back, letting her exhaustion take hold, and shifted to be more comfortable. “I would have thought you’d want a boy. But, then again, you’re Hiccup Haddock. Since when do you want the same things as everyone else?” She said knowingly.

He chuckled and nodded. “Very true. Our daughter is perfect the way she is, milady. Boy, or girl, it doesn’t matter. We made her, Astrid. She’s ours. I wouldn’t wish for her any other way.” Bringing her up in his arms, he pressed a soft kiss to her small forehead. Not looking away from her beautiful face, he took off his bear hide cloak and wrapped her small body in the warm fur, as was tradition.

When the firstborn child of the chief was born, it was customary for the chief to wrap them in his chieftain cloak, made of bear hide. This showed that he acknowledged the child as his firstborn, and that they were to be his heir. And while it was more typical to pass the chiefdom on to the firstborn son, Hiccup didn’t wish to have that discrimination brought on his daughter. And just looking at her, he knew; she was meant to be the next in line.

“We need to name her.” He said to his wife once their daughter was wrapped.

She nodded. “Ingrid?” She suggested. They both loved the name, and had debated it if they had a girl.

But he shook his head. “She doesn’t look like an Ingrid.”

“Sigrid?”

He gaped at her. “Ok, that name may mean beautiful girl, but it just sounds awful. Please tell me you didn’t think about that name for our baby.” He begged her with desperate, green eyes.

She laughed out loud and shook her head. “Of course I didn’t. While I love the meaning of the name, my appreciation for the name is not quite as enthusiastic. I would never bring that name down on any daughters of ours.” She assured him gently.

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank Thor. So, a name.” He looked back down at the baby girl, who had by then nestled herself in the crevice between his elbow and chest, and now fisted his shirt in her small fist. That’s when her name spoke for itself.

Here was this tiny, beautiful, perfect little girl; resting easily in his warmth. It was a blessing to even have her here, as they weren’t sure if they would ever have a child or not. But the baby girl he was holding had proved them wrong. She came to them, despite all odds. She was a miracle.

“Nessa.” He spoke, the name falling perfectly off his lips. “Nessa Kari Haddock. Our little miracle baby.”

Astrid was moved by the name. There was no doubt in her mind that it was perfect. She was their miracle baby. Nessa was just the name to bring out her meaning in their life. No other name could be as perfectly suited for her.

The new parents smiled at each other as Nessa crooned softly. Yes. Everything was as it should be, with their new miracle baby, and their new family.

:::

Yay! Two in one day! Comment and like! Hope you enjoyed. Peace out!


	4. The First Three Years

She groaned, reaching out an arms to feel beside her. At finding nothing but messed up hides, she frowned and forced her eyes open. “Hiccup?” She drawled. Rolling over, she smiled. In the corner, he sat in the rocking chair next to the crib. His arms held their newborn daughter close and he was staring down at her with the biggest smile on his face.

She watched him with her own smile, sitting up with her head on her hand. She knew how much he loved their daughter, even with the few days they’d had her. She was his most precious treasure. It wasn’t hard to see the absolute adoration he had for her.

He seemed to sense she was watching him, because he looked up and over at her. He smiled her way as though knowing exactly what she was thinking. “Hey, milady.” He whispered, so as not to wake Nessa.

She slowly folded back the hides, got out of bed, and put on her robe before walking over to him. She sat on the edge of the rocking chair and looked at Nessa cradled protectively in the crook of his arms. “She cried at all?” She asked, stroking the baby girl’s soft, brown hair.

He shook his head. “Not really. She started fussing a little about an hour ago; that’s when I got up.” He told her.

“She might have been hungry. Why didn’t you wake me?”

He snickered and leaned up to kiss her cheek softly. “You need to rest, Astrid. After all, you were in labor with Ness for two days. You’re still recovering. I didn’t want to wake you when I could just as well take care of her. Besides,” he looked back down at their baby girl and stroked her tiny, pink face. “it gives me a chance to spend more time with her. I love her so much, and I don’t want her to doubt that I do. Does that sound cheesy?”

She chuckled and shook her head. “It sounds like a sweet father.” She rested her forehead on his head and kissed his temple. “I always knew you’d make a wonderful father.” She whispered.

“You did?”

“Yes. Hiccup, you’re not like everyone else. You’re…unique. Special. You have this…caring and understanding that not many other people understand. This little girl,” she gestured down to Nessa, “she couldn’t possibly have a more wonderful and amazing daddy.”

He leaned his head against her and turned to press a kiss to her shoulder. “I love you, Astrid Haddock.” Then he looked back to their daughter. “I love you too, Nessa. My dragon princess.”

 

…

 

There was no doubt in anyone’s mind that Hiccup was a proud father to his little girl. After she turned two months, he began taking her out almost every day. He would carry her in a hide wrap that he tied around his back and shoulder; that way he wouldn’t have to hold her directly, all day.

As he would make his rounds of the village, Nessa in the wrap, he would walk tall and proud, with the biggest smile plastered on his face. When villagers would walk by, he would hold up his baby girl and take her hand in his own to have her wave to the passersby’s. The men would smile and wave back, some even pinching her chubby cheek lightly, while the women would fawn over her, or give Hiccup disapproving looks.

Many of the women of Berk didn’t think men should be the caretakers of the children. They thought that was their job. So when they saw Hiccup around town with his daughter, Astrid being nowhere nearby, they would often give him frowns of disapproval. But none such was more annoying, than the day Hiccup officially welcomed Nessa into the tribe. Oh, what a day.

When a baby was born, the chief preformed a ceremony to welcome that baby into the tribe. But when welcoming his own baby into the tribe, it was a much glorious occasion; even more so when it was his first son. The reason being, the firstborn son was traditionally who the chiefdom would be passed on to. But Hiccup, being Hiccup, did things much more unorthodox. He made Nessa his heir.

Man, did the women of the village put up a fit about that. They fought against it, telling Hiccup that the strains and heartaches of being chief was no place for a girl. What would happen when she got married and had children of her own? But none the less, Hiccup was adamant that Nessa was meant to be the next ruler of Berk. So though the notion was fought, he was clear in his decision.

It hadn’t all died down yet, but the majority of people had moved on from the petty and pointless argument. After catching even just a glimpse of baby Nessa, it was hard to stay angry for any longer.

Despite those who still saw wrong in it though, Hiccup still delighted in taking his daughter out with him. She was his pride and joy, and he wouldn’t trade her for anything. Between her and her mother, a void in his heart that was left by the dragons leaving, was once again filled. He had meaning, a purpose, in his life. The purpose of a husband, and the meaning of a father. His girls were his life.

 

…

 

“I’m home!”

“Ahh!”

Hiccup beamed proudly as he bent over to pick up his nine month old daughter. “How’s my girl?” He asked goofily.

She made a sound that was between a laugh and a growl as she gave a smile that looked so sweet. She had a single tooth peaking from her gum. The poor girl had started teething in the last few months, and it had been hell to pay. She would wake at ungodsly hours of the morning/night, and scream until Hiccup or Astrid felt they were losing their minds. They loved her, but she was so loud.

On the other hand, they felt horrible for her, because she was obviously in pain. The only thing they had found really worked was honey mead. Gothi had told them that honey mead worked well for many babies that were teething. And while, at first, they hadn’t been too keen on giving their baby girl alcohol, they finally resided, wanting to do anything that would soothe her pain, and let them have a good night sleep.

He looked at her tooth and smiled proudly. “Look at that! You’re such a big girl, Nessie!” He said and then ruffled her wild, auburn hair.

She bounced in his arms and squealed. Then she began to crawl over him like he was a jungle gym.

Astrid came in then and laughed at the sight of her daughter reaching out for one of Hiccup’s braids. “She is going to be hard to get a grip on when she’s older, if you keep letting her run wild like that.” She said to her husband with a hand over her mouth.

He chuckled and nodded. “Ah, she’s just having some fun with her daddy. Ow. Isn’t that right- ow- Ness- OWWW!” He barked when she yanked super hard on one of his braids. “Man, this baby has one hell of a grip.” He told Astrid as he rubbed his head with a smile.

She snickered.

“Pa.”

The Haddock couple looked down at their daughter. Hiccup raised a curious eyebrow and shifted her a bit on his hip. “What was that, sweet girl? What are you trying to tell us?” He asked as though she would reply.

She only looked at him and shook her fist excitedly. “Pa- pa- pa…pa. Papa!” She squealed.

They looked at each other with wide eyes, then back down at their daughter. “Did…did she just say…papa?” Hiccup stuttered.

Astrid, mouth still agape, nodded. “Yeah.” She took a moment to process it, then shook her head. “…I can’t believe this! Papa? Not mama? Damn.” She muttered.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead softly. “She’ll say it, darling. Just watch that be her next word.” He said surely.

“Fff…fff…fffwwwy. Fwy!” Nessa laughed, looking right at her mother, then her father. Back and forth, cheekily.

“….oh come on!”

 

…

 

Little Nessa smiled as she took the last few, tiptoed steps behind her father. Then moving quickly, she wrapped her small arms around his peg leg. “Got you, papa!” She laughed excitedly.

Hiccup looked down at her from talking to one of the villagers, and smiled lovingly. “That you did, love.” Kneeling down, he gently pried her off his legs and kissed her head. “Does mommy know you’re out here?” He asked softly.

She nodded with her sweet, innocent smile. “Yes, daddy. I towd hew I was going out so see couwd west. See weawy tiwed.”

He chuckled and bopped her nose. “That’s a good girl.” Then he stood tall again and faced the villager he’d previously been talking to. “Could we finish this discussion later, Arvid? I have some things I need to get done in the Forge.” He told the older man.

Arvid nodded. “Of course, chief.” He nodded respectfully and then walked off.

“Wanna come with daddy to the forge, darling?” Hiccup asked Nessa, who jumped and nodded excitedly. So with a smile, he reached to take her small hand in his own, bigger one. But after a few minutes of being hunched over, he grew tired and bent down to pick her up, under her shoulder. “Upsy daisy.” He said while putting her up on his shoulders.

She laughed and gently drummed on his head. “Woo hoo!” She hollered. Placing her hands on his head, she rested her chin on the backs of her hands and smiled contentedly. “Daddy?”

“Yes, love?”

“When wiw my baby bwovew be hewe?” She asked.

He laughed softly. “What makes you so sure it’s a brother? What if you have a baby sister?” He asked, avoiding her question for a moment.

She could be felt sighing against his head. “I don’t want hew to steaw you. A bwovew won’t steaw you.” She told him matter-of-factly. “So when wiw he be hewe?” She asked again.

He just laughed at how cute she was being. Even more, that she didn’t know HOW cute she was being. “He has to stay in mommy’s tummy for a few more months, sweetheart. That way he can be strong and healthy, just like his big sister.”

“And I get to teach him tuff?”

“Yes, Nessa. You’ll get to teach him stuff.” He brought her down from his shoulders and held her close to his chest. “You’re going to be a wonderful big sister, darling. The best big sister a little boy could ever want.”

 

…

 

“Nessa. Nessa.” Hiccup whispered as he brushed his young daughter’s messy, auburn hair out of her sweet face. She was like an angel when she was asleep. His angel. He loved watching her sleep; but right now, he needed her to get up. “Come on, sweetheart. Time to wake up.” He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her tiny forehead.

The girl woke and looked at her father through lidded eyes. “Daddy? What going on?” She asked in that tired, lisp that he couldn’t help but love.

“I’m going to take you out for a little bit, darling. Do you want to come with daddy?” He asked softly.

She nodded.

“Alright. Why don’t you get dressed, and I’ll meet you downstairs.” He told her. With one last kiss, he stood up and left the room.

It took ten minutes before the small girl sauntered down the stairs. Her hair was still a mess, and she looked almost like a zombie. He chuckled and knelt behind her. Gathering up her already thick hair, he brushed his fingers through the knots and then braided it. Finishing it off, he tied it at the end with a leather band he had on his arm.

“Ready to go?”

She nodded again and lifted her arms up, telling him she wanted him to pick her up. He did so happily and carried her out the door. They took some time, wandering around a dead village. Everyone else was still asleep, exactly what Hiccup wanted. They finally made it to a cliff, and he sat down on the edge, setting her on his lap.

“What awe we doing hewe, papa?” Nessa mumbled as she nestled her cold nose into his warm, fur vest.

He smiled, wrapping a loving arm around her to warm her body. “Nessa, did you know that there were once dragons?”

She was wide awake when he said that. Pulling away, she gaped up at him. “Dwagons? Wike big, scawy monstews?” She asked fearfully.

He shook a disagreeing finger. “One might think they were scary; but really, darling, they were kind, amazing creatures. Mommy and I used to ride dragons.” He told her with a smile.

She stared wide-eyed. Surprise and admiration etched over her features. Her father rode a creature she thought was but a legend. A creature she’d heard many tales of, but didn’t really believe. A creature she thought would be monster, if it were real.

He loved the look. It was…amazing. He suddenly felt what he hadn’t felt in almost four years. The feeling he got when she was places in his arms. This little girl was his daughter. And he knew just by the look on her face that one day, one day soon, he would have to take her to the dragons. He would have to introduce her to the world he once knew; the world he grew up in. A world he knew she would have loved. A world he knew she would love, when he could finally take her to it.

 

:::

 

So I’ve had quite a few people check out my oneshots already! Yay! And a lot of them have asked me if I would do one where Toothless and (luna) Have their babies. SPOILER: the Light Fury does not really have a name! END SPOILER! So, I figured, what the hell? Why not? I’ll do a oneshot of Toothless and Luna’s family of Night Lights. I might wait until after the next chapter though; SPOILER: the next one is the birth of Hiccstrid’s son! END SPOILER! So it’ll be a few days, but I will definitely do it. I’m glad all of you are enjoying my story. Peace out people!


	5. New Arrivals and Trials

He sat patiently in the chair by the bed, idiot smile splayed over his sharp features. The screams inside were the only thing that could possibly deter him now. Well, that and-

“Daddy.”

His smile grew and he looked to his feet. Beautiful blue eyes gazed up into his own, green ones. Reaching out, he lifted Nessa onto his lap and nudged his nose to her head. “It’s ok, sweet girl.” He whispered with a kiss to her auburn hair. “You don’t have to worry about moomy, Nessa. She’s going to be just fine. And before you know it, you’re going to be a big sister to a little brother or a little sister.” He told her proudly.

The cries of Astrid stopped then, and were instead replaced by smaller, higher pitched screams. The tears came freely down dis face, as he stood and looked toward the door. But he knelt in front of his young daughter and stroked her cheek softly. “Are you ready to meet your baby brother or sister, Ness?” He asked softly.

She gave a half-hearted smiled; one that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Hiccup noticed this immediately and frowned.

“What’s wrong, darling?” She didn’t speak and he pulled her close. “Nessa…sweetpea, talk to daddy, love.” He begged her gently. “What’s going on, love?”

She sighed and looked to her feet. “What…what happens if it is a boy?” She whispered.

He raised a confused eyebrow and brushed her auburn locks away from her eyes. “What do you mean, sweetpea?”

“Well…I heard some of the villagers talking, and they said that I’m not fit to lead. They said something about hoping you’d change your mind? If this baby is a boy? What does that mean, daddy?” She asked innocently. That was a problem, because her question was anything but that of an innocent one.

He inhaled sharply and held fast to her arms. “Now, listen to me, Nessa; don’t pay any mind to them. They are trying…gods…you’re to young for this.” He sat back and ran a hand over his mouth as the heartbreak consumed his heart. Now, there were two reasons why he would never forget this day. it was the day his second child was born, but also the day his sweet daughter, who was but three and a half, had to be exposed to the true cruelty of the world. the day her innocence would begin to crumble.

“They are trying to strip you of your birthright, Nessa. They-they’re hoping that if the baby is a boy I will make him my heir, instead.” Gods this wasn’t fair.

“Why?”

“Because…because you’re a girl.” Gods this was painful.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“ Of course not, sweetie. You’re mine and mommy’s little girl. But…some people…they don’t think women should be chiefs.” Odin make this stop. This was supposed to be a happy day. But his own people had to expose his daughter to a hurtful truth, long before she should have been.

“Why not?”

He had to think for a moment. Really, he didn’t know why not. All the women of his village were highly accomplished. They even had several sheildmaidens. If they could fight, why couldn’t they lead? It didn’t make sense. “Nessa, from the moment your mother told me we were going to have a baby, you, I knew I loved you. I loved you, and you weren’t more than a form inside your mother. But when you were placed in my arms for the very first time, I felt more than just love. I felt terrified, amazed, and an overwhelming sense of pride. I had a daughter. My own daughter. I looked down at your pink face, and I could just see…you. I saw you…becoming a leader. I saw you doing great things. And I just…I-I knew. I knew that you were meant to be my heir, whether everyone else saw it or not; I didn’t care.” He cupped her cheeks and smiled ever so tenderly. “You’re still young, my dear, yet I already have to tell you the one thing that will try and bring you down more than anything else. But I want you to promise me something; promise me you won’t give up. It’s going to be hard, and there will be times where you won’t want to try anymore, but don’t let this truth hold you back from who you are to become.” He was almost finished, but now came the hard part: telling her the truth. But how do you tell such a brutal truth to a not even four year old?

“There are going to be those who will look at you differently…because you’re a girl. Nessa, some people don’t believe that being chief is the place of a woman. I know differently. You are meant to be chief. A chief isn’t made, sweetie, a chief is born. And it’s something you can recognize in the snap of your fingers. I saw the fire in your eyes. I want you to remember me saying that, whenever you’re told that you’re out of place. You are not out of place. Don’t let anyone talk to like that. and if they say something about you being a girl, you tell them what I told you. Do you understand, dear?” His heart eased when she nodded, and he pulled her impossibly close. “Don’t listen to them. Don’t you ever listen to them, my daughter.” He whispered in her ear, as if it was a sacred secret that they, and they alone could know.

“Now,” he said as he pulled away, “what do you say we go in there and see your baby brother or sister?” He suggested. Picking her up, he kissed her cheek and made way for the room. and as father and daughter stepped into the room, they were taken by the loud screaming that filled their ears. And Hiccup took immediate notice to the squiggling creature in his wife’s arms. Unlike Nessa, this baby was not afraid to show he/she had lungs.

Astrid looked up, same smile still plastered on her face from being entranced with her newborn child. “It’s a boy.” She said tiredly.

His footsteps were slow, and he set Nessa on the bedside before going up right next to Astrid to look at his son. His first son. Looking to Astrid for permission, though he knew he didn’t need it, he reached to take the healthy noy into his strong arms. A new smile etched his face, and he brought the boy up in his arms to place a loving kiss to the tufts of blonde hair. “He’s beautiful, milady.” He whispered, cradling his little boy close.

Still smiling, he looked over to Nessa for her thoughts. But the smile faded, as he saw the despondent look upon her face. “This doesn’t change anything, dear.” He told her as he bent next to her. An idea came to his head then, bringing the smile back to his face. “Do you want to hold him, sweetheart?” He offered, holding the boy toward her slightly.

Her face lit up brightly, blue eyes sparkling as beautifully as her mother’s. Hiccup’s heart jerked at seeing the beauty in them. He had always that, while she had inherited every other feature from him, she had her mother’s sweet and beautiful eyes. Those eyes could make him smile even if it was a bad day. Never before. had he been able to say no to those eyes. They were one of his only weaknesses. Astrid teased him about it constantly; his girls had him wrapped around their fingers, they knew. And they certainly didn’t mind taking advantage of it. Not that he really minded, though. They were his whole world, after all.

Helping her get into the correct position, he shifted the baby into her small arms. The look on her face was one to be remembered. She looked so enthralled. Her eyes were wide, but held a loving embrace. He could see, in that instant, she was in love with her little brother. Not in love in love, but in love. the same look he had when she’d been born. A look of promise. Promise to always protect and watch after and care for. There was no doubt about it, she would make an amazing big sister.

After making sure she was secure, he shifted back to the head of the bed and sat beside Astrid, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. A hard look came down on his face, one which Astrid had always found quite goofy. “And just what is that look for, Mr, Haddock? What could you possibly be thinking about?” She asked with a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He turned just in time to capture her lips in his. It was passionate, but sweet. Weakening, but intese. He buried his hand in her damp hair and kissed her as only a husband does. When at last he pulled away, a small string of spit stayed connected to their lips, and he smiled. “I love you, so much, Astrid Haddock. You married me, with all my raw vikingness. You’ve given me two beautiful children. Could you possibly get anymore amazing. Cause if so, I’m pretty sure I’m going to die from happiness.”

She chuckeled and ran a finger through his messy bangs. “You’re such a sap.” She laughed.

“You married this sap and had two children with him.” He reminded her.

She laughed out loud and nodded. “True. What are you thinking, sap?” She asked, when seeing the thoughtful look still on his lips.

“I’m trying to think of a name for our son. We are not going to be like my parents and give him a name that will scare off trolls. A name like Hiccup…geesh.” He winded.

She leaned close to kiss him softly. “Hm but you have damn well lived up to the name.” She whispered.

He breathed a laugh and kissed her brow. “Thank you, milady. But seriously, I won’t put my own son through that; so I am trying to think of a name that won’t have him blushing for the first fifteen years of his life.”

She nodded an agreemet. “I…have an idea.” She said slowly.

He looked with a raised eyebrow. Leaning in for her to whisper in his ear, he listened carefully and went into shock at the name ghosted into his ear. “R-really?” He stuttered. Tears falling down his cheeks, he pulled her into a loving embrace and kissed her neck. “Thank you, Astrid. Thank you. Gods, I love you so damn much.” He murmured against her skin.

“Well that’s a relief, cause we are married and we have two children; kind of be a problem if you didn’t love me.”

He laughed and brushed his tears from his eyes. Then he turned to Nessa.

The girl looked up with a big smile plastered on her face. “What’s his name, daddy?” She asked excitedly.

He looked to Astrid as he said the name. “His name is Tait, Nessa. Tait Stoick Haddock.”

“Wasn’t that my grandpa’s name?” She asked with curious eyes.

He nodded. “Yeah, baby girl. It was. And mommy thought it would be nice to give your brother his name, as a middle name. he may be gone from life, dear, but I promise you he’s with us. I can see a little bit of him in you and Tait. I see him in the village, your mother, and even myself. He would have loved you, sweetie. You, and your brother. I know he would have.” He said surely.

She carefully shifted closer to her parents so that she sat between them. “Daddy?” She said suddenly.

“Yes, dear?” he acknknowledged, stroking her simple, delicate braid. Her hair had always been so soft, which had made him always love her beautiful hair. He loved it all the more when she would let it down. It framed her face, just as Astrid’s framed her’s. So beautiful and perfect.

“When do I get to teach him to ride?”

Astrid snorted as she hit her husband’s chest, making him scrunch his nose. “So your daughter.” She whispered.

He huffed. “Safe to say I’m getting my payback.” He muttered. But then he smiled and kissed her head.  
The family was completely wrapped up in the new Haddock. And they spent the next few hours adorning him in the common Haddock love. A new light had been cast upon them, and they couldn’t have been more happy.

 

:::

 

Hey guys! Thanks for hanging in there. So just a little note, I may not be updating OLT until next week, or maybe even the week after. I got a lot going on. So just bare with me a little bit. Thanks!

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think. Peace out People!


End file.
